Sherry Stephens (Cold Case)
Sherry Stephens (Christina Cox), nee Fox (Merritt Hicks), is the titular main villainess from "Sherry Darlin'," episode 1.09 of Cold Case (airdate December 7, 2003). Backstory Sherry Fox's backstory only revealed that she came from foster care, and by 1989, she was dating James Hogan. James and Sherry were portrayed as a close and loving couple, though in the episode's events, James expressed frustration over Sherry always calling him pet names over his actual name. In addition, Sherry was known to have a flirtatious personality, and she also dreamed of living a better life financially. James lived with his grandmother, Krystal Hogan, who walked in on the couple kissing during one occasion. After witnessing Krystal give James a check to buy groceries, Sherry talks with James regarding how he cares for Krystal, but later stated that his grandmother wanted peace and repeated Krystal's words to James: "What good is money to a worn out bag of bones?," and telling James to read between the lines. Sherry later concocted a plan to kill Krystal, sending James to commit the murder, but once James held the pillow to use for the plan, he backed out and placed it under Krystal's head as he put her to bed. After a slight confrontation, the evil Sherry entered the bedroom with a different pillow and smothered Krystal to death, after which the couple buried Krystal in her basement. Events In the time that passed, Sherry signed Krystal's benefit checks ($812/month), while Krystal had been listed as a missing person until James declared her dead in 1994. Sherry broke up with James sometime in 2000, and the events had Lilly Rush on the case after James called her regarding his grandmother's murder, giving an indirect confession to the crime. The episode's progression saw Lilly and Nick Very interview the now-married Sherry Stephens (having married a doctor) regarding James, with Sherry recounting Krystal walking in on the couple kissing and adding that James threatened to put her in a home, not kill her. However, Sherry's true personality was uncovered by Lonnie Gable, James' brother, as he stated that he spotted Sherry at a party flirting with various men, and it was later revealed that Sherry signed a number of Krystal's checks following her death. Sherry was interrogated by Vera and Lilly, which saw her ambitious, social-climbing demeanor being questioned. In response, Sherry stated that all she wanted was to do well, and in response to her verbal coercion to James regarding killing his grandmother, the villainess denied making such statements. Lilly then distributed evidence of Sherry's forgery, which Sherry denied until Lilly revealed her past as a board-certified handwriting specialist. She confessed to signing the checks, and was later officially revealed as a murderess when James confessed to everything to Lilly at his grandmother's old home, while also revealing that seeing that the basement had become a party place was the last straw. Following James' confession, Sherry was booked and arrested. Navigation Gallery Sherry Fox.png|Sherry Fox in 1989 Sherry Interrogation.png|Sherry Stephens' interrogation Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested